


抱いて

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背，意识流（？）





	抱いて

热得难受，像要被火烧灼。

中本悠太刚要翻身，感到自己身上的重量多了几分，他艰难睁眼发现熟悉的身影正忙活着向他多扔了一床被子。百叶窗帘没有拉好，外面的阳光顽皮地从缝隙里闯进来，落在中本悠太的脸上，闭眼也能感觉刺眼的明黄色。

他想起了一首日文歌，流行摇滚，数学摇滚，还是独立摇滚，他分不清。

“悠太哥今天发高烧，走不动，来不了练习。”董思成向经纪人报备后走进练习室，快要回归的队友因为重担已经好几天缺乏睡眠，不是在录音就是在练舞。没人说话的房间里更能感到一股沉闷的气氛，混着汗水的味道重重地压在每个人身上。在练过几轮舞之后大家在地上东倒西歪地躺着，耳边的喘气声刚下去又上来翻找水和食物的声音。

“悠太还好吗？”一旁的人突然问。

“今早WinWin给他加了床被子，只要能把汗全部逼出来，就会好些。”

“他两不是在冷战吗？已经和好了？”弟弟之间讨论的声音还是传到自己耳朵里，董思成仍然闭着眼小憩，假装没听到。地板的凉意很快被自己捂得消失，隔壁其他练习生还在伴着强烈节奏的音乐跳舞，连到地板跟着轻微震动。

董思成无意识地抚摸起木地板逐渐变大的缝隙，在不经意间轻轻叹了口气。

“你最近做得有点过分了。”经纪人把中本悠太拉到一旁好心提醒，男孩子低着头，过长的刘海遮住了他部分视线，他不好受。

“你不觉得思成好像也不喜欢别人这样吗？”

小时候摘过的某种不知名植物的茎，小食摊被扳开的竹筷，鱼肉里的骨头。

它们刺进皮肤，开始发疼发痒，他想寻着将那颗细小的刺拔出来。

他抬头，看见董思成和别人说说笑笑地从舞台下来。

“我明白了，以后会注意。”

他脑海里一直在响那首歌，鼓点快速串起节奏，女声尖锐有力，电吉他与小提琴穿过其间，拉长了眼前的线条，染上霓虹灯风格的色彩，视线里出现多种几何图案胡乱搅动，不断涨大又消失。

意识模糊间有人小声叫他喝水吃药，他勉强起身靠上那人已为他立好的枕头。就算睁眼也全是金星，细小又刺眼的金属色以点状和线条的形状在他的眼前飘来飘去。无论喝掉多少水都不够，皮肤下的血还是火烧似的奔涌着。

“思成很小的时候因为练舞就离家在寄宿学校生活了。”

“他不笨，他其实很聪明的。”

“人不都这样吗？其他人愿意照顾，就会变懒。”

“你不觉得思成好像也不喜欢别人这样吗？”

反问句子又回到他脑子里。被汗水浸湿的刘海被那人用手轻轻抛开，肌肤相触间他意识清醒了些。

中本悠太慢慢坐直，董思成没有动。他靠上对方的肩膀，在锁骨位置呼出灼热的气息，不断膨胀的热度爆裂开来。那首歌的旋律又回来了，像彩色的药丸落下，叮铃叮铃地响。

“想被他拥抱。”

他不知道自己是不是说漏嘴了，韩语还是日语。只见眼前的白色T恤离自己又近了。中本悠太看见乌云间落下的发散状的金色阳光。

他的眼睛里被刺得生出些泪水。

董思成伸开双臂紧紧抱住中本悠太，温暖的嘴唇故意擦过他脖颈湿漉漉的皮肤。

“Ne。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
